Risen From The Ashes
by acoupleofzutarians
Summary: What if Aang hadn't beat firelord Ozai? What if he'd been killed? This is the story of firebender Sune-Lee and her best friend Tasiri, an earthbender, separated because of the war. Is there any hope left? Implied Zutara


_**Risen From The Ashes**  
_By acoupleofzutarians  
_Chapter One_

_Many years have passed since the Phoenix King destroyed the world and began rebuilding it from the ashes. A long time has gone with no sign of a new avatar, and those who take refuge in the farthest reaches of the world are loosing hope. It seems as if history is to repeat itself, only to happen again and again once the avatar has reincarnated. _

_My father and mother were some of the Phoenix King's most trusted allies before the 'rebirth' of the world. We now live in a large Fire Nation city among the richest and most powerful noblemen in the nation. It's the life really. I can do whatever I want. I order our servants around when I feel like it. Everything seems perfect. Only it isn't._

_My best friend in the entire world is dead. Tasiri was killed in the revolution. She was of the Earth Kingdom of course, so she had to be destroyed. I just feel like she and the other Earth Kingdom residents deserved their lives. _

_Most of what the Phoenix King says sounds reasonable, but that's probably just because anyone who doesn't agree is killed. Really, the idea of killing innocent people should be frowned upon, but the nobles of the court are too afraid of the Phoenix King to disagree. _

_It's a perfect world, for those who behave._

_For me, it makes no difference who is on the throne. I just wish something would bring Tasiri back. I feel like I'm alone now; like I have no one left. And this true. My parents are always away, attending every court meeting with the Phoenix King. The conferences are all about future building projects and looking for fugitives that might have survived the destruction._

_In my case, it just means I'm alone_

* * *

I was staring out the gaping front window. The heat was sweltering, thick enough to swallow me whole. My parents were away, so I had no one to talk to. I glanced at one of the servants standing attentively nearby, in case I had a need for anything.

"Hey," I stated casually.

"Hello," the servant replied, his voice solid with formality.

"So, how are you?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm alright, Lady Sune-Lee, would you like anything?" _Yeah, someone to talk to._

"No," I mumbled. "I'm going out. Tell mother and father if they return."

"Of course, Lady Sune-Lee" the servant nodded and stood stiff by the door.

I stepped out into the baking heat, trying to inhale the suffocating air. I wandered around the streets for a while, examining the empty market stalls. No one was about in the heat of the day. A few people in grimy, torn clothing bout semi-fresh produce. Other than that, I was alone.

I was looking at fancy, papery umbrellas when I noticed someone. He was walking around in a beige wool cloak, even in the unbearable heat. I think that's what caught my eye first. Then, I saw the fact that he had his hood up, his face a shadow. It was odd. How could he stand that thick garment? I decided to follow him, keen on figuring the reason behind his wardrobe choice. Perhaps he wasn't used to having to dress for warm weather. Maybe he was so used to it that the winter robe didn't bother him.

The stranger wandered aimlessly. He didn't seem to stop at any of the stalls. Instead, he seemed to be looking for someone. He would look up whenever someone stepped into view – there were few people on the streets today. It was difficult for me to blend in and make sure he didn't notice me. Then he'd look back down at the ground when he realized that they weren't who he'd been expecting.

I wanted to talk to this stranger, to ask his name, but something held me back. Something inside me warned that I didn't want to know who he was. I subconsciously wondered if I should tell my parents about him. Then I thought how awful it would be if my mother and father turned him in to the Phoenix King and had him killed.

Another life taken.

I continued to follow the man through the marketplace and past various shops along the cobbled walk. He finally turned a corner and whipped around, apparently glimpsing me out of the corner of his eye. He took a fighter's stance and looked up at me from under his hood. I could see a pale face, with a long nose. His hair hung in his face, obscuring his features. I could see that his eyes were blue. _Odd. _

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice low.

"Nothing," I answered unsure, really not knowing what I wanted.

"Then why have you been following me?" He asked, standing straight, in an effort to look less threatening.

"Err," I stammered. "I wanted to know why you're wearing that cloak. It's really hot, that's all." _Stupid, stupid answer. _

"Mind your own business. All of you higher-ups are the same, prying into everyone else's private matters. I guess it's the government's idea of keeping a peaceful world; they figure out everyone's secrets and use them to keep people quiet." the man said.

"I, no, I didn't want to know anything about you personally. It-it just made me curious you know, it's so hot out…" I couldn't find words. His response had startled me. Nothing really explained why I'd followed him.

"Fine, leave, and I'll forget that you followed me. Just don't bother me anymore," The man waved me away with his hand. I stumbled back the way we'd come, tripping on the cobble. Once I was home, I slammed the door to my room and flopped down onto the mattress. I wondered some more about that man. His eyes had been blue; blue was such an uncommon color for Fire Nation eyes...

Then I thought of the other nations, how they'd all been killed. It made me think of Tasiri. I tried but couldn't hold back my flow of tears. I cried for the millions who'd lost their lives, their loved ones. I wondered if there was anything worth hoping for; anything worth living for.

After my tears had run dry, I got up and went to my vanity, sitting in the chair and staring at my reflection. My long brown hair hung down my back in a sheet. Large brown eyes stared back at me. They were red and swollen from crying. My mousy nose was red as well. Small, thin lips were glued in a permanent frown. I had a nice figure, skinny, and very pretty, but somehow, I couldn't stand to look at myself any longer. I stood, knocking the intricately carved chair to the floor.

I kneeled on a cushion at our low table and folded my hands, awaiting my parents return. The same servant as earlier offered me something to eat, but my appetite hadn't really existed in the last few days. Ever since I'd gotten that letter, everything had fallen apart.

A week had passed since a letter had arrived from Tasiri's messenger pigeon. We each had a bird. It was how we had communicated with each other. Anyway, the letter had said that Tasiri had been killed in a prison camp outside the boarder of an important Fire Nation city. It wasn't so important to me, so I couldn't remember the name, only that my best friend had died.

After that, I hardly did anything. Mostly, I sat around the house and cried. I skipped my firebending lessons and my mother and father didn't seem to notice. In fact, my parents really didn't know what to do with me, so they didn't do anything. They pretended like nothing was happening; like everything was the same. It wasn't. Nothing was the same. The world, the universe, was out of whack. Nothing right could happen at this point. Any hope that people had when the avatar returned was gone; he was dead.

When my parents returned, they washed up and sat around the dinner table, exchanging comments about the day, acting as if I didn't exist. Maybe I didn't anymore. I picked at my meal, not really eating anything, poking at the duck with a chop stick, hoping no one would notice and make me eat.

After dinner was done, my parents drank tea and ate biscuits in the front room while I retreated to bed. I combed my hair out and slipped into a filmy nightgown. Once I'd sandwiched myself between a light blanket and my mattress, I let myself cry some more, drifting slowly into sleep.

The next day was the first day in a week that I decided to go to firebending.

The class wasn't as boring as sitting at home, and it was something to do. I wondered why I had stopped going. The master instructed us to do some stretches before we began. As I leaned to the right, I wondered what my life would have been like if Avatar Aang had beaten the Fire Lord. I extinguished that thought immediately. There was no use dewling on what could have happened.

Instead, I finished stretching with an empty mind, focusing on the first firebending routines.

My parents kept me in beginner classes. They didn't want me to become part of the revolt. Some of the more advanced firebenders had joined the fugitives and refugees in the Wasteland to try and keep the Fire Nation army from pushing deeper into their meager territory.

It wasn't working so far. The Fire Nation's troops were too strong for the few master benders that resided among the outlaws. Slowly, they were beginning to capture and kill anyone who strayed too far from the rest of the fugitives. That included Tasiri. I didn't cry. This time, I took my anger out by firebending. The instructer who was sparring me looked worried at the fierce glare I gave him.

In a flash, I kicked a roundhouse of flame to distract him while I came in with a burst of fire at his heart. He didn't seem to know what had happened. Luckily, some people were standing nearby with jugs of water to douse the flames. If they hadn't been, the poor guy would've all but burnt to a crisp.

I relaxed out of my firebending stance and took a deep breath, calming myself. The instructor hurried over to make sure the sparring partner was going to be alright. Then he cautiously approached me.

"Lady Sune-Lee, have you spoken to your parents about moving you to the next level? That move was something we haven't even learned yet. Are you sure it's right for you to remain in the beginner's class?" I sighed.

"My parents want me in this class. They know what's best for me," I replied, as pracitced.

"Very well, but do take into consideration the fact that your firebending far surpasses anything I have taught you. You should advance a level."

"Master Yin, I apoligize but I will be remaining in the beginner's class." I ended the conversation. He had already asked if my parents were considering moving me up. I had already told him, no, they weren't. Master Yin was intent on making me a master. I knew I had natural talent. My parents knew too. That was why they didn't want me to advance.

I had nearly forgotten the man of the previous day when the class ended. I decided to go shopping for some vegetables and meat. The cook's everyday meat and veggie dishes were becoming repetitive. While I was purchasing some cabbages, I caught a flash of beige in my peripheral vision. Beige stood out against the hard reds and yellows of the Fire Nation. Beige was a neutral color. If you were wearing beige, you could blend in almost anywhere, except the Fire Nation, where bright colors were normal.

Quickly, I paid the merchant and hurried in the direction I'd seen the flash of his robe. Basket of produce in hand, I turned a corner and nearly dropped my food. There he was again. He noticed me again and turned.

"I thought I told you not to follow me anymore." His voice was calm, but that fact only made him more ferocious. His blue eyes flashed.

"S-sorry," I replied, turning on a dime and running. _How could I have forgotten our meeting the previous day? He'd told me not to bother him anymore! Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

I tripped on a loose stone, my basket flying from my hands, my purchased vegetables spilling over the street. Before I could get up, the food was snatched up by people in dirty clothing; peasants. They were starving, with no money, thanks to Fire Lady Azula and The Phoenix King. No one cared about the poor any longer. They were as good as dead.

Once I'd righted myself, I picked up my basket, now empty of contents, and sighed, ready to head home empty handed, but a voice called,

"Wait!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe I like cliffhangers, although I don't know how good this one is...anyway this is my (and my sister's) first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction so please be nice. Pretty please don't flame it! I can't appologize for anyone bein OOC cuz all the characters so far _are _OC. Anyway, I hope it isn't boring and I'm pretty sure it's obvious who the hooded stranger is (sorry that's a little cliche). No, it's not Zuko! Thank you for reading!

Madi and Shea


End file.
